


Grappling with the Deepest Mystery

by used_songs



Category: I Am a Strange Loop - Douglas Hofstadter
Genre: I, Other, consciousness, self - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: Inspired by the chapter by the same name about measuring a personal loss against a philosophical position.





	Grappling with the Deepest Mystery

You died. Quite suddenly. Quite young. I fell into pieces when you died.

I say that my memory of you keeps you alive, intellectual and philosophical games to parse the nature of what we are, but can I believe it?  Your touch – not just the memory of your touch, brought out in looping images for me to savor. Your smile … What do I really know?

No. You and I are one and your core is in me, still alive.

I don’t know what we are, but I know with you dead and separate, six feet underground, you are truly gone.


End file.
